Lost Hearts
by miwakulau1208
Summary: Yuki Kura is a 16-year old girl that went through a lot in her life; from the assassination of her parents to keeping an eye on Gon Freecss, the son of one of the strongest Hunters in the whole world. Gon and Yuki participate in the Hunter Exam and meet people who would change their lives forever. And by forever, I really mean forever. Then again, forever is a long time.


Yo, minna-san! It's me, Miwaku! I'm back due to the fact that I'm recovered from the disease called Writer's Block! Ok, this is actually a new and improved "Lost Hearts". When I was reading the first chapters of the old Lost Hearts, I almost wanted to cut my hair due to my stupidity! To me, it was so ugly that I wanted to do it again! So, that's why I did this! I wanted to lower the Mary-Sue-ness of my OC, Yuki Kura (yup, that's her new name), since most of my readers told me that she was too Mary-Sue-ish. Enough of that! Let's get on with the story!

Summary: Yuki Kura is a 16-year old girl that went through a lot in her life; from the assassination of her parents to keeping an eye on Gon Freecss, the son of one of the strongest Hunters in the whole world. Gon and Yuki participate in the Hunter Exam and meet people who would change their lives forever. And by forever, I really mean forever. Then again, forever is a long time.

Miwaku: I don't own Hunter X Hunter and I'm pretty sure we all know that. I'm really lazy to put the Chapterly Talks so too bad if you're gonna miss it :D Another note: My writing is now different from before. Just saying…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue: Yuki's Arrival In Whale Island~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Whale Island, a lone island that is literally shaped like a whale in the middle of the sea, is the home of one of the strongest Hunters in the whole world named Ging Freecss. This said Hunter had stepped on the island again after 2 years. And yet again, he brought with him a child; though this child is an 8-year old little girl with long blonde hair and blue cat eyes.

"So, you're telling me that my ultimate mission is to stay in this island for 8 years while keeping an eye on your son, Gon Freecss, and then the both of us will take the Hunter Exams in the eighth year?" The little girl asked incredulously.

"That's the summary of what I told you so yes." Ging answered with a smile. "But the reason you two will take the Hunter Exams is to look for me."

"You have got to be kidding me!" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm serious, Yuki." Ging looked back at her with a serious expression. The little girl, Yuki, took a step back at his serious look. She wasn't used seeing Ging Freecss being stern. Ging saw this so he reverted back to his carefree attitude. "I'm really serious, Yuki. I've been a bad father to Gon so I want someone whom I really trust to take care of him for me."

"But why me? Why not Kaito?!"

Ging raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure that Kaito can be a brother or father figure to him?"

…

Yuki looked down and thought for a while then looked up again. "You're right. I'm much more appropriate for Gon than Kaito."

"See? I told you I know how to make the smart decisions." Ging said with a smug smile.

Yuki snorted. "Whatever you say, Ging-san."

Ging looked at her with a smile. Yuki looked at him with her own signature smile (which was like a smirk but in reality, it's a smile that has some malicious intent). These two might not look like it but they have a special relationship that no one can understand except for them. No, they're not lovers. Just…friends only. They met a few months ago and that's the start of their weird yet special bond.

"So, after eight years, Gon and I are going to participate in the Hunter Exams." Yuki said once more.

"Yes." Ging replied with a nod.

"Then, we will become Hunters."

"Yes." Another nod.

"And then, we will look for you."

"Yes." Another nod.

"And when we find you?" Yuki asked with a raised brow.

Ging smirked. "If you _can_ find me." Then, he smiled. "But, it depends on the situation by the time you find me."

Yuki sighed in exasperation. "Fine, whatever. Anyway, shouldn't you be going or something?"

Ging looked at his watch. "Oh yeah, I forgot I have to go to Kukuruu Mountain!"

"Kukuruu Mountain?" The blonde girl scratched her nape then snapped her fingers. "You mean you're going to visit the Zoldyck Family?"

"Yup! You guessed right!" The spiky haired man grinned.

"You better not die until we find you, Ging Freecss!" Yuki exclaimed and raised her closed fist to him.

"Try not to die also, Yuki Kura." Ging fist-bumped with the girl. "We still need to fight to see who is better!"

Yuki laughed a bit. "I'm stronger than you!"

"No way, brat!" Ging chuckled when he saw Yuki's eyes narrow in annoyance. "I don't give a fuck if you're the adopted granddaughter of Chairman Netero." Yuki gasped then gritted her teeth and counted mentally to prevent herself from attacking the man. "I'm stronger…" He bent down to her face. "…much more experienced…" He bent some more until their faces were only centimeters apart. "…and awesomer!"

That was a low blow for Yuki Kura. You see, she is a prideful person and her ego is really tough. However, there are some people (i.e. Chairman Isaac Netero) who know what kind of buttons to push to see her vulnerable side. And another example is the Hunter in front of her, Ging Freecss.

"GING FREECSS! I WILL KILL YOU!" Yuki shouted and aimed a punch to his gut but he was nowhere in sight. She looked down at the spot where Ging was earlier. There was a small note. She opened it, read the contents, and then became angry once more.

The note said:

_Dear Yuki-chan,_

_This is only a temporary goodbye because I know when my son finds out that I'm alive and well, he'll go on a complete search throughout the world. And that is why; I want you to be by his side on his search. After all, it is your mission. And since my son is pretty adorable if I say so myself, you would find it really hard to say "no" to him. Good luck, Yuki Kura, you're gonna need it._

_See you later,_

_Ging Freecss_

_P.S. I hope when you two find me, you're not a couple. That would be…weird. But then again, no man is gonna notice you since you're so SHORT and SMALL. :P_

Yuki ripped the note into shreds and stomped on the papers with her heeled sandals. She then looked at the sea and screamed, "GING FREECSS, YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!"

Some birds flew away from their resting places and the insects crawled to their hideouts.

It was a good thing though that the people were too busy making dinner and talking to each other to hear what Yuki shouted.

The blonde girl sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. _'First things first: Look for the house where an old lady, Mito Freecss, and Gon Freecss are residing.'_

She looked around to pinpoint where she was. There were trees; lots of trees. She was in a forest; that much was obvious. Ging told her that the house was on a high hill.

With that, she started her walk…right after dusting off the dust from her blue short-sleeved hoodie and white mini-skirt.

* * *

After several minutes of walking and dodging animal attacks, she finally reached the Freecss Residence…which was on a high hill. She was already tired that she started crawling her way to the doorstep…quite literally.

'_The lights are still on which means that they are still awake.' _Yuki thought while crawling. _'Good thing! If they were asleep, that would be really awkward.'_

When she was finally approximately 5 centimeters from the doorstep, she suddenly touched a hairy caterpillar. This caterpillar is different from the normal green ones. This has brown fur that causes rashes and itchiness on the skin after contact.

'_I touched it, didn't I?' _Yuki made a small squeak and rolled down the hill.

* * *

Gon Freecss, 4-years old, was trying to dry a plate with a rag. The keyword is trying.

"Gon! The plate is going to fall!" His grandmother cried.

"Don't worry!" Gon exclaimed. "I'm gonna catch it!" He reached for the plate but he was too late…

But then, Mito Freecss arrived just in time. She slid on the floor and caught the plate with her hands.

The three of them exhaled a breath and laughed. However, Mito went to Gon and hit his head.

"Ouch! Mito-san!" Gon held his injured head.

"Try not to break our plates, ok?" Mito said with a sigh.

"I promise!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Mito smiled back.

And then, they heard a small squeak from outside their house.

"Mito-san, we have a mouse outside!" Gon ran to the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Wait, Gon!" Mito called out but she knew it was hopeless. She looked at her grandmother, who was drinking tea on her chair.

"Go and look, Mito." The old woman said with a wide smile.

The woman nodded and ran after nephew.

Meanwhile, Gon opened the door and saw someone sprawled down the hill. He ran to the person, thinking that he needs help.

Yuki, on the other hand, was scratching her hand like crazy since it was itching like…CRAZY! From an audience's point of view, they would think that Yuki looks like a fish out of water because she kept on bouncing up and down while scraping her irritated hand on the land.

Gon looked at her with a funny expression before calling out to her, "HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Yuki stopped her actions and slowly turned her head to where the shout came from. And that was the first time she ever laid eyes on Gon Freecss, son of Ging Freecss.

Apparently, that's where her serious fun begins!

* * *

Yuki was now sitting on the kitchen stool, scratching her now-red hand. In front of her was Gon, who was looking at her curiously with a smile. Mito told Yuki to not irritate the injury further if she wanted it to cure but it was so damn itchy that she couldn't resist.

And she was starting to look at the kitchen knife as if it would answer all her problems once and for all.

'_If I used that knife as a scratcher,' _Yuki thought as she stared at the kitchen knife that was getting shiny and bright all of a sudden. _'Will it be much more effective than a hand?'_

Gon wondered where Yuki was looking so he took a glance on the general direction on where she was staring. His big, brown eyes widened when he saw the kitchen knife shining.

'_Is she…thinking…of…?'_ The 4-year old was now looking scared on what the guest might do.

After a few minutes, Mito came back with a container of lotion and some leaves.

"I told you to not scratch it!" Mito held Yuki's hand in hers. "Look at your hand; it's all red and full of blisters!"

Yuki couldn't help but flinch and just smiled sheepishly. Mito just sighed and shook her head in exasperation. She rubbed some lotion on Yuki's red hand and used the leaves as a rug to rub the lotion.

Mito took out a small, white cloth and used it as a bandage to wrap Yuki's hand up. She now sternly warned the blonde girl to never scratch it until it is completely healed.

'_Better said than done…'_ Yuki let out a sigh.

* * *

It was now 9:00 p.m. which means bedtime…for Gon.

"But Mito-san! I don't want to yet!"

"If you want to grow up, go to bed and sleep!"

"But-!"

"NO BUTS!"

Yuki looked back and forth at the bickering pair in front of her. The itchiness was almost gone and she was glad that the Freecss Family had the right cure. She actually told Gon's Grandmother all about her situation. The old lady smiled (and dare she thought she found some mischief in the smile) and welcomed her to the house.

When Gon's Grandmother announced that Yuki was gonna be staying with them, Gon threw himself at Yuki and hugged her tightly. Mito was shocked but then, she raised an eyebrow when she saw her grandmother smiled at her.

'_She's hiding something from me.'_ Mito thought while tensing a bit. _'I hope it's not something bad.'_

Gon, in the meantime, was totally ecstatic. He finally found a friend that is sort-of his age. He was not really social with other children in the island and always stayed at home, helping in chores or just going to the forest to play with the animals there.

Yuki looked down at the 4-year old boy who reached her chin. His spiky black hair that defied gravity tickled her. She couldn't help but smile and hug Gon back. She couldn't help it. Gon was just too adorable to not return the hug.

"What's your name, nee-chan?" The little boy looked at Yuki's eyes.

She responded with a smile. "My name is Yuki Kura. It's okay if you don't call me nee-chan."

"Ok! I'll call you Yuki-chan then!"

With that, Gon pulled Yuki's arms upstairs until they reached his bedroom. The room was simple with the typical bed, closet, and etc.

"You're gonna stay here, ok, Yuki-chan?" Mito told them from the door. She suddenly appeared that Gon and Yuki were so surprised that they jumped to the bed and hid under the covers.

Mito was confused but nonetheless giggled at the two children's antics.

"Don't scare us like that, Mito-san!" Gon wailed.

Yuki laughed and whispered to him, "We should be more alert around her."

Then they both fell into uncontrollable chuckles.

The older woman just laughed with them. "Lights off, you two!" Yuki and Gon slipped under the blanket and snuggled on the pillows. "Good night!"

""Good night, Mito-san!"" They chorused.

This is where the real fun really begins…after 8 years.

* * *

Hahaha! I didn't particularly like this chapter but still, I think it's much better than the first prologue of the old Lost Hearts :D Anyway, not much to say. Oh, are you excited because of the anime?! Because I'm SUPER EXCITED! HAHAHA! Ok, I'm crazy XD **Next chapter: Chapter 1: Yuki and Gon: Off To The Hunter Exam**. Expect in this chapter: Fishes, time skip, and preparations for a journey. Don't miss it! Read and Review! ^ w ^


End file.
